


Relativity

by kres



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/pseuds/kres
Summary: Things in some time frames last longer than in others. A snippet. An interlude, if you will.





	

"How do you want this?" says John, quiet and oh, so very tense, even though he was not the one to begin it.

Sherlock breathes out. Slows it all down. John, his eyes honest and dark, his feet two feet apart, his hands at the ready.

Let's be soldiers.

Sherlock breathes in. 

"Rough." And so it sounds.

John considers. Takes it in. Fantasizes, perhaps, for a moment. Then he laughs. He steps closer. Hand to Sherlock's cheek - and it's real all of a sudden, Sherlock's until now completely theoretical idea of desire.

"Bollocks," says John, and begins kissing him, and then kisses him, and kisses him, and continues for a very...

...long...

...time.


End file.
